Work It SasuNaru Lemon OneShot
by ShallowMind
Summary: To Kelsey with all my Love.


My name's Uchiha Sasuke and I have just been assigned as the assistant of the CEO

of Uzumaki Computers LTD. It's a pretty high positioned job and I can't stop wondering

how he chose me. Boss' name is Naruto Uzumaki and he's the son of Minato Uzumaki,

head of the company. I'm moving in a new flat closer to work so I'm pretty piled up with

work. Boss seems kind of stuck up but I guess I'll have time to find out. First day on the

job is tomorrow and it's Monday. I have to report at 8 o'clock sharp (what kind of

madness is that?) and look my best. Well, at least one thing won't be hard. I'm

unpacking all my things at the moment and I think my computer's in one of those

boxes. I can stop wrting in this notebook and type up there. I really do have lots of work,

so that's for today. x.

Modnay June 15th

That was a bloody hard day to get by. I arrived at 8 o'clock sharp, looking as good as I

can at eight o'clock. Sadly my shirt wasn't ironed and I looked a bit messy. At the first

look Boss nodded his head in disapproval. How can I mess up at the first second?

"Haven't had a good nigh sleep, have we? I won't tolerate slacking" he said with his

bossy voice. "just so you know. My office. Now." I followed him into his office, which

was at the end of the hall. Goody! More time for people to stare at me. He opened the

door with more strength than needed and it swinged with an unpleasant creek. "This

has to get fixed too. You see? You're not the only slacker. But I have to say" he paused

to point at a chair, next to a bigger one (probably his). That was a sign for me to sit and

I rushed. "making a bad impression on your first day is not a good sign." Fuck. I

screwed up. "Today will be a very busy day," he continued paying no further attention to

me, he loked through the window, still talking. "you have to be explained the basics of

work. This will do Sakura." Boss pressed a buton on the phone on top of his desk.

"Sakura," "Yes?" answered an annoying giggly voice at the other end of the line. She

was obviously his secretary and with an upleasant chill I noticed how his voice changed

and became softer when talking to her. Without even seeing her I knew I'd hate her. "I

have a new assistant as you know and he's going to come to you for a tour of the

building and basic working rules and etiquette." "Oh, of course, Naruto-sama." "Good

gal." He said with a smile and turned to me. "Sakura is at the reception desk. Now you

go there and behave nice. She's a valued employee. I'm sure you'll become friends,"

You wish. "and you'll catch up fast enough. Now go. I'll call you when I need you." Pretty

whore-like that sounded but heck. I went out of his office and head for the reception.

Oh, the horror. She looked worse than she sounded. Pink hair. Green eyes. Huge

forehead. No boobs? Yeah, she was the tipycal ass licker. All she wanted was to get in

Boss' pants. With a portion of the same horror I experienced when looking at her U

noticed that who got in his pants mattered to me somehow. Shit. She was smiling at

me. "Okay, Sasuke-kun. We start with the tour. Uzumaki Computers LTD is a building

with 13 storreys and there are elevators at..." at that point I stopped listening. "Do I have

to see them all?" I asked with disgust, interrupting her rant I'm sure she knew by heart.

"Oh, you're so funny," she giggled. Fuck. "of course not! Now come with me to the

conference room." She grabbed my hand and started dragging me down the hall. Calm

yourself. Don't hit her. That was way off! She can't... touch me... Ugh! Happily, the

conference room wasn't far and she let go of me before the door. "Let's go in." My heart

dropped to my stomack. How long was this going to take?! I followed her unwillingly into

the conference room. "It has 12 chairs, the number of all people who work with the

Boss. The 13th chair at the center of the table is his. Assistants stand up," I could feel a

bit of a gloting tone in her voice. "during conference. Naruto's father, Minato Uzumaki is

head of the company. Naruto's second in charge. Minato doesn't come here often. He

prefers to stay at home, where I've been at on dinner." The gloating tone appeared

again. Was she strying to rub my nose? So not gonna happen. "You were telling me

about the Boss or about yourself?" I asked and with pleasure noticed who her huge

forehead wrinkled and her left eye twitched slightly. "The Boss of course." She replied

and a wave of happiness endured me when I felt my pager vibrate. "BOSS" it read.

Thank God I'm out of here. "I have to go, Sakura-chan. Boss is calling. By the way," I

looked at her,inspecting. "you don't have a pager? Maybe you should get back to your

desk. What other way of contacting you is there?" It was my turn to gloat of course.

Without waiting for her to reply I rushed to Boss' office. I opened the door and slipped

in. He was sitting in his chair, looking at some papers. Well, obviously he was trying to

look too Boss-like which I think doesn't suit him at all. He's 20 years old for God's

sakes! "You haven't finished the tour I suppose but we have a special conference

today. I need you to take notes. I'll explain the other things now." He stood up and I got

to have a better look at him. Boss was very pretty, no one could argue. He was tall,

blonde, had blue eyes and was a sharp dresser. Everything I ever liked in a man

*cough* not that I'm into men. He was wearing a black suit but had it a little more

groovy by wearing sneakers instead of black, leather shoes. "Why were you sneering

just a minute ago?" He sees everything? "I don't know what you mean..." He grinned.

"You little liar. Anyway, we don't have time for this now." Now? "Come on, let's go." He

went out before me, leading the way I suppose. Could I tell him I was picking on

Sakura? No way. With another sneer I noticed the look she gave me. It wasn't sparkly

like before. Bitch. I hurried after the Boss and got into the conference hall for the

second time that day. This time it was full of people. All men? And their assistants.

Boss sat at the central chair and pointed at another chair beside him. There was a

notebook opened and I sat. "We are here to finalize the deal with Mr. Hoshinoto.

He has agreed on what we proposed and all that's left is the paperwork." I started

typing everything he said and with a grin noticed that I did have a chair. Assistants

don't have to stand up. The conference was over in fifteen boring minutes of typing. He

nodded to me and we got back to his office. "You can type. Let's see... I was going to

explain something?" He started looking for something in a drawer. "I think so." I

answered quietly. "Found it. He said and handed over a list. "That's your daily graphic." I

glanced at it. 10 work hours every day. He'd better really pay me good. 10 bloody hours

every day! "As I said, slacking will get you nowhere. I'm notorious for my firing skills,"

he winked but that didn't make me feel any better. "so you'd better be very good at what

you have to do. Otherwise we'd have to say goodbye." I nodded. "I hope not tough." He

smiled. "So do I. I have a feeling you'll last longer with me," He suddenly blushed and

coughed. "I mean working for me of course." He turned his back but I did see that

blush. I giggled quietly. He did mean that. "Oh, look at the time. I guess that was your

work day. But only today I'm letting you go home earlier. Saaay... have you unpacked

and all?" How did he know I moved? "Almost..." He sneered. "How about a dinner?" Uh?

"Yeah, Dad's going out tonight so I have the house to my own. A little dinner won't hurt.

It's just so we get to know each other better. We'll be spending a lot of time together

after all. So, will you come?" He wouldn't take no for an answer and I didn't really want

to refuse. "Well, I guess I will." His face lit up. "Awesome! ... I mean... erm... I'm glad

you'll come... Eight o'clock. And make sure you ironed your clothes." I nodded. "Of

course. See you at eight." This did sound like a date. On my way out I didn't forget to

rub it in Sakura's face. "Say, Sakura-chan I'm leaving early today. I have a dinner with

the Boss at eight. See you tomorrow I guess." I could hear her growl when I was at the

door. Bitch with me? No, she won't. When I got at home I noticed that most of my

clothes were still unpacked and I had to find something descent to wear. This was an

important event I had no explanation for. What did get in his head so he asked me out

Get to know each other? I'd better do what he says, otherwise I'd get fired. I found the

exact box with clothes and pluggled the iron. Little pedant he is. Ironed clothes. Shiesh.

After about an hour of struggling with the damn thing I had ironed my favourite black

shirt (Armanni), black jeans (D & G), my white sneakers (Addidas) and the sunglasses(Dior) were also ready for use. Then I wondered about the perfume. He had a

perfume, it was kind of musky and did smell sexy. I had just the thing. While dressing, I

wondered what would cum, oops what a nasty typo. I mean come of this. Jesus. It was

exactly eight o'clock when I rang on the doorbell. He opened the door (all dressed up

like me) and pointed in. The living room (I supposed) was lit up by candles. Was he

screwing with me?! Candles?! Then my heart sunk in my stomack again. What. The.

Hell. Strawberries and Cream, accompanied my champagne?! What was he trying to

do? Give me a heart attack?! "Won't you sit?" He whispered in my ear, his warm breath

on my neck. "Of course I will." I was fast to get away from him because I was getting

horny and it had just been a few minutes with him. There might just be cuming. "I hope

you're hungry, Sasuke-kun." He bit the tip of a strawberry, a little of it's red juice flowing

down his chin. He was doing this on purpose. But what he wanted was a secret. He

could see the effect he had on me, of course. "I am starving." I answered with a little

snarl at "starving". He sneered once more "Oh, I'll feed you." He didn't say what with

and I hoped he meant himself. A bite of the Boss would be more pleasurable that

anything. "Will you?" I asked, awaiting his... can't I at least be honest with myself

Awaiting his cock. Yeah, I did type that. He came closer and put a strawberry in my

mouth. He popped the champagne (would he cum like that?) and poured me some in a

crystal glass. "Thirsty?" "Very." The atmosphere was getting more electrifying by the

second. I craved for his touch and I knew he was soon to give in. He passed me the

glass. "You like the living room?" He asked and stood up from the table (yes, he was

sitting on it). "I do but I still haven't seen the rest of it." He smiled again. "I can give it to

you myself... the tour..." I stood up also. "But of course. Give it." He grabbed my hand

and this time, unlike earlier that day, I didn't at all mind. More importantly the next bit of

the house he wanted to show me was his bedroom. He licked his lips. "I'm still

hungry." I whispered. "You can have a bite from me." Naruto answered. He pushed me

down on the bed, got my shirt off and then... someone knocked on the door. He

immediately jumped up and went to open, whispering at me. "Put your shirt on. I hope

it's not who I think but there is no other person who can..." He trailed off as he opened.

At the door stood a man who looked so much like Naruto but older. His Father. The Big

Boss, just almost walked in on us. "Hi, ... Dad.. this is my... Assistant... I was showing

the house to him..." "Oh, please." Started the other man. "Who do you think you're

fooling? Baka." He shut the door and headed for some other part of the house. "I'm

sooo sorry." Said Naruto after he turned to me. I giggled. "It's okay actually. Not the first

time something like that happened to me." He arched his brows. "What." "Baka." I

giggled again as he jumped on top of me. "Close that filthy sexy mouth or better yet, let

me close it for you." Well, that was June 15th. x.

Tuesday June 16th

My head hurts. I don't remember much of yesterday since I think me and Boss got

drunk and fell asleep. In the morning I sneaked back home to get an aspirin, shower

and go to work. We did not have sex. At least I don't remember us having sex. I went

into his office casually. "Your head hurt?" I was through with being all stuck up and

talking politely. After yesterday - no more. "You have no idea how much. But

nevertheless we have work to do today and..." "Did you fuck me?" He choked. "Noo..." I

knew by experience that no one would fuck me and say no after. I'm just that good

*egomania kicking in* So he wasn't lying. "Is that something bad?" He continued, pretty

unsure himself. "I think so." I replied hastily. "On the bright side, your Dad thinks I'm a

manwhore." He laughed loudly and longer than before. 'Don't mind him. I'm 20, he can't

tell me what to do. He just can't take my kind of relationships." "Excuse me? What

might those be?" He reached to loosen his collar. "Well, I don't look like that but I'm

quite an open minded person..." I arched my brows. "That's a longer way to say

random sex?" "I really don't like where this conversation is going, Sasuke." I laughed

coily. "Oh, please. Don't play Boss now." He grinned. "That's just what I'm going to do.

Conference room. Now." I liked the sound of that and hurried to the room. He threw all

the things off the table, took a hold of me and just placed me on top of it as if my weight

was like a little bird's. "Clothes off." I love bossy. My heartbeat was off the scale as he

started ripping my clothes, too eager to wait for me to do it alone. After a second of his

gaze sliding down my chest he nibbled on my nibble. "Oh..." I moaned and his hands

got further down to a part of me that was rising for the occasion. "Shiiiiiiiiiiiit.... aaah."

Off goes the button. He was still on top of me (he truly was a Boss everyhwre, nasty

brat) and I let him do all he pleased. His attention was drawn by my erecting cock. Oh, I

could feel the outcum. I could aswell feel the pleasure he was gonna give me and his

left hand got a hold of my cock. I flinched a bit, biting on my lower lip - not to scream.

My eyes were closed but I knew he was sneering. I had never ever gotten such a

blowjob. He took all his time to lick and tease with little pauses when I was ready to die

on the table it took me atleast half an hour of licking and sucking to cum and he was

very pleased. "Yeah, that't it... You ready?" It wasn't just a vague idea. I knew what

followed. "Oooooooooooooooohh GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!" My bitch scream was

heard an all 13 storreys bitch was talking about I'm sure. He kept silent, thrusting his

cock even deeper in me, oh that I'll never forget. To make it even better some idiotic

people rushed to see who ad why was screaming. I am still sure he left the door open

for someone to come in.

Present Days.

Yes, yes. I did get a raise and no I'm not telling you how. It's not just the sex. I'm a good

employee!


End file.
